Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (album)
"Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party" is The Wiggles' 13th album. It was released in 2001 as a celebration of The Wiggles' 10th anniversary. Tracklist 1. Wiggly Party Intro - 0:08 2. Wiggly Party - 2:00 3. Hoop Dee Doo Intro - 0:09 4. Hoop Dee Doo - 2:55 5. Little Children - 1:43 6. Move Like an Emu Intro - 0:18 7. Move Like an Emu - 2:03 8. La Cucaracha Intro - 1:02 9. La Cucaracha - 2:02 10. Captain's Magic Buttons - 2:17 11. Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) - 1:35 12. Play Your Guitar With Murray - 1:48 13. Marie's Wedding Intro - 0:15 14. Marie's Wedding - 2:13 15. Zoological Gardens Intro - 1:03 16. Zoological Gardens - 1:51 17. Swim Henry Swim - 1:45 17. Wiggle Hula - 2:13 19. Fun on the Farm Intro - 0:09 20. Fun on the Farm - 1:32 21. Let's Spend a Day at the Beach Intro - 0:09 22. Let's Spend a Day at the Beach - 2:00 23. Caveland - 2:44 24. Run Around Run Run - 2:13 25. The Wobbly Dance - 1:32 Release Dates Australia: June 19, 2001 America: April 9, 2002 United Kingdom: October 2, 2002 Personnel * The Wiggles are MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD and GREG PAGE * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt Double Bass: Natalie Morrison Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Viola: Angela Morrison Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Trombone: Roy Ferrin Percussionist: Anthony Brahe Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Paul Field Special Guest Vocalists: Morgan Crowley, Fernando Moguel Sr. and Fernando Moguel Jr. * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks La Cucaracha recorded at APC Studios Atlanta, Georgia, USA by Greg Partridge Mastered at Studios 301 Australia by Don Bartley * Artwork: Geoff Morrison and Alexandra Osbelt Photography: Gary Johnston Trivia * Caveland was adapted from Caveman by The Cockroaches. * This is the first album since The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack where Jeff Fatt is credited for the musician cast list. Here, he plays the bass guitar on some songs such as Play Your Guitar with Murray and Caveland. *Henry's 1999 costume appears in the front cover. *Musicians Natalie Morrison on double bass, Angela Morrison on viola, Roy Ferrin on trombone, and Anthony Brane on percussion guest star on this album. *Unlike the home video version, The Wobbly Dance is the last song instead of Wiggle Hula. *Fernando Moguel Sr. and Fernando Jorge Moguel guest star in La Cucaracha. Gallery Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty-Album.jpg|Australian Front Cover HoopDeeDooIt'sAWigglyParty-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover HoopDeeDooIt'sAWigglyParty-AlbumDisc.jpg|Album Disc HoopDeeDooIt'sAWigglyParty-AlbumBooklet.jpg|Album Booklet HoopDeeDooIt'sAWigglyParty(album)-OriginalUSCover.jpg|Original USA Cover (Greg's head is different.) Hoop-Dee-Doo-by-the-Wiggles-CD-_57.jpg|US Back cover without Koch Records Hoop-Dee-Doo-by-the-Wiggles-CD.jpg|Disc without Koch Records HoopDeeDooIt'sAWigglyPartyAlbum.jpg|USA Cover MI0002420734.jpg|Back cover 20170808_180611.jpg|Disc HoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyPartyCD-TVCommercial.png|A TV Commercial THE-WIGGLES-Hoop-Dee-Doo-Its-a-Wiggly-Party-_57.jpg|Back cover with ABC Music and Roadshow Entertainment 41WF4HHN3ZL.jpg|Frame Cover Album Booklet Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party (Album Booklet) Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 albums